


Deep Throat

by Semi_problematic



Series: Crack [3]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, i wrote this in 15 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip sings to Lukas.





	

The credits rolled on the movie the two boys were watching but they didn't notice. They were two busy making out. Philip pressed his hands to Lukas' chest, pulling away, panting. Lukas' eyes fluttered open as he bit his lip. Philip leaned over, picking up the remote, exiting the movie.

"What do you wanna do now?" Lukas asked, putting an arm around Philip, leaning back against the back of the couch.

Philip shrugged, dropping the remote in his lap, picking up his phone, unlocking it. "I dunno," he shrugged, "we could listen to music if you want."

Lukas shrugged. "Sure." He leaned down, pulling the collar of Philips shirt, kissing his neck.

Philip hummed, pressing shuffle on an playlist before climbing into Lukas' lap and pulling him into another kiss. Lukas slid his arms around Philips waist, pulling Philip tight against his body. Philip ran his fingers through Lukas' hair, tugging on it. Lukas wrapped his arms tighter around Philips body and laid him down on the couch, settling himself between Philips legs. 

One song changed to a other. And then to another and the two boys just kept kissing. That is, until a fimilar song came on.

Lukas was kissing down Philips neck, slipping his hands under his shirt when the song switched. Philip smirked, biting his lip, trying hard to contain his laughter until the lyrics began.

"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy betta make me choke!" Philip screamed, laughing when Lukas jumped.

Lukas sat up, his face bright red. "Phili-" 

"Hump me! Fuck me! My tunnel loves a deep throat." He nudged Lukas. "Lick, lick, lick, lick, I wanna eat yo dick but I can't fuck up my nails so Imma pick it up with chopsticks." 

Lukas covered his face, shaking his head. "Sto-"

"Mouth wide open, mouth wide open, mouth wide open like I was at the dentist, mouth wide open, mouth wide open, put it so deep I can't speak a sentence." 

Lukas covered his ears, shaking his head. "Philip! I swear!" 

" Mouth wide open, mouth wide open, mouth wide open like I was at the dentist, mouth wide open, mouth wide open, put it so deep I can't speak a sentence." Philip giggled, pulling at Lukas' song. 

Lukas swatted at his hands. "No! This is terrible!" 

Philip grinned. "Its at classic, this song is amazing!" He smiled, kissing Lukas' cheek, grabbing his phone and turning it up even more. "My pussy mean and it's clean, I'm not a squirter I cream, keep it smelling like baby wipes I never smell like sardines."

Lukas shook his head. "I'm getting gayer!" 

Philip laughed again, missing another verse completely. "Come on, Lukas! Sing it with me!" 

Lukas groaned.

"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy betta make me choke! Hump me! Fuck me! My tunnel loves a deep throat!" 

Lukas glanced at Philip, pushing him back against the couch, grabbing for his phone. "Give me it!'

"No!" Philip laughed, holding his phone away from Lukas.

"Philip!" He reached out, glaring when he started to sing again.

"Just come put it down my butt, let's shoot a movie no cuts, ride the dick, get my nipples licked, that's breastfeeding while we fuck."

Lukas made a face."Oh god, that's just wrong." 

"Finna get the dick wet and firm, you betta swear me out of my perm, can't wait til it's my turn, I wanna blow bubbles with sperm!"

"I think I'm actually throwing up." Lukas whispered.

Philip sat up on his knees, arching his back. "Wanna hit it from the back, let me arch my back, once I arch my back that mean attack this pussy." 

"Why do you know all the words?!" 

"Don't need a porn star, cause I'm the moderin, all my spit on his dick, sound like I'm gargling."

Lukas covered his mouth. "I hate this so much."

"Make him just three nuts is the task,my panties stuck in my ass, so I pulled them down to show him the pearl, make his pubic hairs curl fast."

"I'm never having sex with you again."

"You mean this isn't turning you on?" Philip grinned.

"God, no."

"Fuck this pussy, fuck this pussy, fuck this pussy, come fuck this pussy." Philip giggled, turning the volume low again as the song ended.

Lukas grabbed Philips phone, tossing it across the couch. "I hate you so much right now."

"Come on." Philip put his legs in Lukas' lap. "You love me."

"Not after that I don't."

"Lukas." Philip giggled, kissing his cheek. "It's a good song."

"It was more traumatizing than the murders."

"Don't be a drama queen."

"You're never picking the mood music again."

"What better mood music than a song called Deep Throat?" Philip laughed, laying back on the couch, pulling Lukas down with him. He pecked his lips, grinning.

"There's so many better songs."

"Hump me! Fuck me! Daddy bet-" Philip was cut off when Lukas kissed him.

"Shut up."


End file.
